A Friend
by Garowyn
Summary: [Hangman’s Curse] Oneshot. Ian Snyder thinks about Elijah Springfield, about how the boy doesn't seem to mind hanging around him, how there’s something different about him. Set in his POV & after the presumed curse landed on the wrong person...


**A/N: I don't own Hangman's Curse or any of its characters. I tried my best in writing the POV of Ian Snyder. I only own the movie edition of the book.**

* * *

Here he comes.

He's one of the new kids, those twins or something. Elijah Springfield. I met him when I was being bullied by Baynes. Baynes will pay dearly.

Elijah though...I was surprised he jumped in front of me. He introduced himself to both Baynes and me. I didn't shake his hand; I was too shocked at to what he was doing. And then he was shoved to the floor, courtesy of Baynes. I really hate that guy. Anyway, Elijah jumped back up and pinned Baynes on the floor. Everybody was cheering and staring.

Why couldn't he mind his own business? This happens all the time. Then again, I am a bit grateful for his help, even though I fight my own battles. Nobody's ever done anything like that for me.

I thought that maybe he wanted something. I'm Ian Snyder, the Goth guy everyone hates and picks on. But what could he want from me?

Later today I sort of helped him out in Carlson's class. I don't like that teacher. Come to think of it, I don't really any of the teachers. They're fun to harass though like I did today. Carlson was almost freaking out on Elijah. What a strange kid. And he's one of them geeks too.

He's not so bad I guess.

He told me to come with him to the workout room, to where those jocks hang out. I told him no of course, but as I am finding out, he's not so easy to, well, get rid of. He's friendly though but it was a bit annoying when he kept insisting on working out. So I went.

Elijah kind of coached me while I was on the rowing machine. He said something about strength in numbers. I admit, I was pretty impressed by the job he did on Baynes who, by the way, has been dealt with.

We joked around a bit and...laughed. I haven't laughed like that in a long time. It's kinda cool to have a...friend.

It that what he is? A friend? I've never had a real friend before. He's easy to talk to and there's...there's something about him. I don't know but I've never seen it before.

We were kicked out. Typical though. I knew it was going to happen. Only a matter of time before some jocks came into the room. I've explained it to him but Elijah doesn't seem to get that this is Baker High, the real thing. That's how it's always been. Sure, weapons don't get past the door but there's more than one way to break a man's spirit, so to speak.

So here I am...waiting for him above the stage. I've had it; I just don't know what to do and I told him just that, after leaving him a note to meet me here. Amy, the girl who died...I didn't want that to happen to her. It was meant for somebody else but the Abel Frye curse landed on her instead.

I spoke. "The others want to know what went wrong. They want to stop it from happening." I waited for his reply.

"Well...just what is happening, Ian?" He asks.

I just stared at him. "You're a Christian, so you're probably not going to like this but...Elijah, I'm a witch. I have special powers. I have spirits that work for me. You're into spiritual things. Maybe you can believe that." He had to understand. It didn't take long for me to learn about his Christian faith.

"Is Abel Frye one of the spirits?" I nod. "I guess he used to work for you. Looks like he's doing stuff on his own, am I right?"

Now I feel...scared. What's going to happen now? "I never told him to hit Amy." I went on, explaining everything, how she was the only one who was sort of nice to me. Just like Elijah. There's that feeling again. Friendship...something I have never really experienced before. I explained how everyone was ready to kill me, to blame me for everything. Heh, I don't blame them. I'm sorry Amy. And Crystal too. She's gone as well.

"You mean, you put a curse on somebody and it didn't work?" Elijah asked me.

"Can't say for sure. It might still happen." I'm so confused now. Things have really gotten out of hand. I smiled though, marveling at how cool it was to get my revenge on everyone who picked on me. I began to explain everything else about how we, myself and the others, got Abel Frye to work for us but I don't think Elijah is buying it.

"Well, Ian, if I may speak freely here..."

I nodded. "Go ahead." I wanted to know what he thought. Maybe he could help me out of this...this nightmare. I'll only know for sure if he's a friend. I've figured out who he is though. Some type of undercover guy. I'll ask him about it later.

"...Ian, how do you know you were really controlling the ghost in the first place? How do you know it wasn't controlling you, just setting you up?"

Well...I never thought of that. I didn't think that was possible. I always thought I controlled it. At least he hasn't ratted on me yet.

"I'm not here to preach to you, but yeah, I'm a Christian. I believe in God, and Jesus is my Savior, so let me just give it to you straight: The Bible says a lot about dabbling in witchcraft and messing around with spirits. You never really control the craft or the spirits, Ian. They control you, and they can make a real mess of your life. If there is a spirit involved, I don't think you lost control of it. You never had control in the first place." Silence.

I don't really buy into all that religion stuff but it kind of makes sense to me. He's trying to help; I can't argue with that. Maybe I should consider what he's saying.

"And you know what? As long as you carry hatred and revenge in your heart, they're going to go right on controlling you. You're never going to be truly free. There's a better way, Ian."

I sighed and nodded slightly. Maybe he's right. I'm glad I listened to what he had to say.

Actually, he's the only who has stuck by me this whole time. I've come to accept his...weirdness. You know, it's not so weird now. I know I'm going to get caught eventually and I'm prepared to face it.

But Elijah...he's a friend. A real friend. He's pretty much the only kid that hasn't picked on me, aside from who I have guessed to be his twin sister. I've never met her but I imagine she's just like her brother.

Is that what Christian kids are like? Is that what a friend is, like Elijah? There oughta be more of them out there. People, who are nice and considerate, even to those who are a lot different than them.

Maybe I should try to be friendly. But it would be hard because I have too many enemies, too many people who are looking to get back at me. Then again, what have I got to lose? Well, maybe my reputation, my life (if some of them are that angry with me), and my freedom since I will probably be arrested or something by the cops.

But the world would be a nicer place, wouldn't it?

Thank you, Elijah Springfield, for being a friend.


End file.
